mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Otone Fujishiro/History
Background :Upon entering the Mikagura Academy Otone chose to be alone by herself rather than socializing or such. It was because she scared, whether her bad habit, which is talking in a harsh way although actually she doesn't want to whenever she's nervous, would come often. At some point, she was also joining a certain club in Mikagura. Despite joining the club, she did not exactly know what she would like to do. Also, because of her bad habit, she was always treated like a troublemaker, let alone she couldn't make any friends. That's why she stopped decided to remove herself from said club. Otone was also prone to crying alone in a flower garden in Mikagura (which apparently the said flower garden is under Sadamatsu's care) and sometimes taking care of the flowers. :Due to her status as a club-less student, not to mention that she was all alone when participating on Rookie Battle, she was considered as no mark and there was no single person who expected her to win the event. Otone herself also said that she was really nervous when participating and there were many coincidences happened to her during the battle, including her victory. Plot Garakuta Innocence :In the final battle of Rookie Battle Tournament, Otone was announced to be the winner of the said event. She defeated Asuhi with a single blow, as what she did to Haruka in the previous battle. She looked down on Asuhi who was collapsed with a troublesome look. Seeing a Sixteen-day-old Moon :Upon announced as a winner, Otone quickly flew off from the Colosseum, as if she had no more business on the battle arena anymore, however, Shigure prevented her from doing so with turning her back when she was about to open the Colosseum gate and dragged her to the center of the arena, since Shigure had to do a Hero Interview on her. When she was being interviewed, she yawned a little and said that she did not do anything except warming up, albeit in a provocative way and quickly left the arena. Her manner of saying those word was as if she made fool of Asuhi who tried his best by doing much practices. Everyone was shocked to see her attitude when being interviewed but alas, Otone had left the arena. :Some times later Eruna and Bimii were strolling on the flower garden, talking about Otone's behavior and wondering if Otone is indeed that kind of person or not. Not long after that, they heard someone's crying and turned out that it was Otone, sobbing and ranting to herself about why did she say such a thing like that on the Hero Interview, blaming a devil inside her mind. She also ranted about her bad habit which always comes whenever she's nervous. This made Eruna and Bimii surprised to see her. Eruna, who couldn't resist toward cute girls, suddenly appeared behind Otone, made her shocked. Otone then talked to her in a provocative way, just like what she did earlier but Eruna did not mind it, as she also likes that side of Otone. This made Otone changed to usual self, as she did not nervous of Eruna anymore. :After bumping and talking to each other for several times, Otone invited Eruna to a tea time beside the flower garden. Eruna then asked about why did not Otone join any club despite she is quite strong in battle. Otone replied that there were no club which worth for her to join. She then added that actually the problem is on herself, due to bad habit of hers. This made Eruna invited her to be the founding member of her club. Otone was hesitant at first but she quickly declined Eruna's invitation as there are other important things she needed to do. :Some times later, Otone was also seen when Eruna came out from the light music club room but hurriedly left before Eruna even greeted her. :On the Treasure Hunt Event, Eruna asked Otone, who had been came to her sight several times, to become her partner. Although Otone rejected her invitation at first, in the end she accepted it. She also helped Otone from being hurt and Otone was so grateful of it. :In the following day, they were wandering around the academy, taking references for the concept of clubs that she wanted to make as well as searching for a good club for Otone to join. Seeing that Otone has an interest in music, she asked Otone once more to join her club and think together about what kind of club they should make. This time, Otone was assured by Eruna's words and she happily accepted Eruna's invitation. Unreasonable Roulette :After accepting Eruna's invitation to become the founding member for their club, Otone agreed to help Eruna searching for a suitable room for their club practice. Although at first Otone always embarrassed and set up her S persona whenever Eruna came to her class first to look for her, in the end she became the one who is eager to look for suitable room before Eruna came to call her. When seeking the clubroom, it's always Otone who cleaned up the mess Eruna made and apologized to the student council, as she was sure that it might bring negative influence to their pupil's record. :One day, when both of them found a room which seemed suitable to be used, Bimii came to warn Eruna while giving the ripped club application that if she didn’t write the club application seriously and fulfill requirements for a new club carefully, Bimii would be discharged. Although club name, purpose and requirements can be written again, still, they could not falsify number of members. Not to mention that there is no time to find a new member since their time limit are getting closer. Otone then agreed Eruna's suggestion, to talk directly with the headmistress, and were guided to her room by Seisa. :When they were met the headmistress for the first time, Otone quickly bowed and introduced herself as an honor student who is even willing to lick the headmistress shoes and do anything per request in order to make an appeal. Otone was also surprised when in the middle of conversation, the headmistress pointed out that the girl in the portrait is actually Eruna's ancestor, the miko who put magic barrier in Mikagura Academy. She even commented that Eruna's ancestor is really different from Eruna. :Eruna and Otone were nervous whether After School Paradise Club, their club which name suggested by Otone earlier, will be accepted or not. However, the headmistress revealed that actually she received a message from Seisa, that she requested the headmistress to acknowledge Eruna and Otone's club. The headmistress then accepted the club admission. Otone was really delighted, so did Eruna who also happy for another reason, that she finally no longer sleep in the sleeping bag from now on, made Otone astonished. They hugged each other and Eruna hugged Otone way too tight, made Otone hard to breath and had to throw up. In spite of this, the approval only last temporarily as they should find one more person to join their club. Otone and Eruna were also shocked when Bimii back to his true form to guide them and train Eruna, per headmistress request. :At night, Otone said to Eruna that everyone who had helped them to make a new club were really nice. She also consulted about her problem, which was she would like to befriend anyone but she scared if her nervousness would come at times and her S persona comes to ruin it. Eruna replied that she knew the solution for her problem, which is whenever Otone is being triggered, she should end her words with a joke. Although Eruna said that half-jokingly, Otone took her 'advice' seriously and, as predicted, everything turned out worse, to the point it made Kyoma misunderstood. Nevertheless, she was able to reconcile with Asuhi. She even apologized for what she had done to him during the Hero Interview of Rookie battle, which Asuhi seemed to not mind it anymore. Seeing Otone cried and desperately explained the reason of her behavior. Asuhi panicked to see Otone cried and gave her his handkerchief while saying that he did not mind it anymore, as he knew that he was really lost that time and understood that what Otone did was an usual thing on the pro-wrestling world, made Eruna and Otone dumbfounded. :Then it was revealed that Asuhi was into pro-wrestling world and conviced that Otone is also liking it too. Otone who seemed unable to deny it and explain it truthfully, dig herself deeper by replying to Asuhi that she indeed liking pro-wrestling and start watching the videos of pro-wrestling, made Eruna shocked. :Some days later, Otone and Eruna went to musical instrument shop. Seeing that Eruna was broke, Otone offered her some points for purchasing an instrument Eruna wanted but Eruna said that she couldn't take it as she had bothered Otone by using her point for renting the club room, she also said that she wanted to buy her own instrument with her own points and she felt that there was no suitable instrument for her there. In the end, it was only Otone who purchased a pink guitar for herself since Eruna want a custom guitar for herself. Otone also started to train herself, and sometimes sparring with Eruna under Bimii's instruction, to prepare the upcoming Midterm Battle. :In the night before technical meeting held, Eruna and Otone were discussing about the representative of their club. Initially, Otone was appointed as the representative since Eruna took the club president position, but Otone said that she probably couldn't come to fight, as her nervousness was still there and she was afraid whether she would do the same thing just like on the Rookie Battle. Then Eruna said she would replace Otone's position but however in the next time, they should decided who is the real representative will be, which agreed by Otone. Category:Subpages